School Trip
by Barbara007
Summary: SG-1 are going to a high school in Miami as teachers to find a young hacker. But things don't go as they expect. Funny, thrilling, mysterious,... It's my first fic ever. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: The Unusual Mission

**SCHOOL TRIP**

* * *

General Hammond was sitting in his office while a new fax came. He stood up and picked up the fax. He couldn't believe what he has just read. 'It couldn't be.' He said to himself. He thought it was just another joke, but when he saw who signed it, he knew it was not a joke. "If the Senator thinks we should do this, then we will. The bigger question is who to send on this assignment." Said the General and made a phone call.

"Hello, this is General Hammond from the SGC. I'd like to talk with Senator Kinsey… Are you sure he's not there or is he just ignoring me? Very well, tell him I called." General was sceptic about Senators new project with SGC. Senator never approved travelling through the stargate and that made him worry. He knew that he had no choice but to inform SG-1 about their new assignment, that's why he called up a meeting. Soon all members of SG-1 were in the debriefing room. Everybody was quiet so Colonel Jack O'Neill had to say something.

"General, what is this all about? I mean we had just returned from a mission and I can say for all of us that we could really need some rest. We are not going to another mission, are we, sir?"

General took a deep breath and said, as calm as he could, because he knew, they won't like what he has to say to them. "You are all going home for this weekend." Sam was about to argue, but the General carried on. "I said all of you, Mayor, that's an order. You are going home, because I want you to take a break. Go home and relax, do whatever you want, as long as you are not working. I have a very special assignment for you. On Monday you will go to a high school in Miami."

All of them, well all except Teal'c, were looking at the General, their mouth wide open, as if they all thought 'did he say Miami?'.

"Ah, sir, not that I don't like the idea of going to Miami, but…ah…what kind of assignment is this? I thought we are here to travel across the space, not across the States." Daniel Jackson interrupted their thoughts.

"I agree with you doctor, but Senator Kinsey thinks that this is a great opportunity to show the world, we are not hiding anything." said the General.

Jack rolled his eyes and said. "Oh, for crying out loud, General, we both know Kinsey doesn't approve this. If that's what he said, then it must be another way for shutting us down."

"I agree, Colonel, but the president agrees whit Kinsey, that's why we have to do it, rather we like it or not. That's why you are going to Miami on Monday. Teal'c you can go to Chulac if you want for those three weeks, while they will be in Miami." Said Hammond and gave the rest of them files with all the information they needed about 'school trip'.

"Three weeks? Doing what, well except having fun on a beach? I don't think you are sending us there for having fun, right?" Sarcastically said Jack.

"At home you will read the instructions I just gave you. All you need to know is in those files. If anyone doesn't show up at the airport on Monday, he will be court martialed. Have fun." Said General with a small grin.

Sam, Jack and Daniel were looking at each other as General left the room.

"Something tells me this is going to be a hell of a trip." Concerned said Samantha Carter. Jack and Daniel nodded and rolled their eyes. Teal'c was pleased he could go home.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Daniel went to a bar near the SGC. They knew they can't talk about this project in public, but they wanted to read it together. They ordered something to drink and opened the files.

"What? Is this some kind of a joke? Teachers,… in a high school,… I can't believe this." Shocked said Jack.

"What are you talking about?" confused asked young archaeologists.

"We are going to Miami's high school as teachers. For three weeks or more we'll have to teach these kids astrophysics, archaeology and basics of military and self defense." Sam was reading from her file. Jack and Daniel looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Great, three weeks with some teenagers, which are constantly looking for trouble." Sarcastically said Daniel.

"For crying out loud, what kind of an assignment is this? I never thought I'd have to be a baby-sitter when I signed to military. It's this or court martial. Well campers I think it's time for us to go home and have some rest, because these are going to be the longest weeks of our life." Said Jack and drank his beer.

"Well, sir, look it from the bright side. We'll be in Miami. Sun, sea, sandy beaches,…" said Sam.

"Girls in bikini." Added Daniel.

His fellow teammates looked at him, as if they thought _'did Daniel really say that?_'

"What? Well I'm a guy too!" defendingly said Daniel.

Jack and Sam couldn't help but laughed. They paid the check and went home. Each one of theme was imagining their trip. They knew they are good at what they do in the SGC, but are they good enough to teach these kids without telling them too much. They found out so many new things about the universe, physics, archaeology and other stuff during their off-world missions, that maybe they won't know where to pull the line. Will they manage to do their job without risking to expose their real and hi-classified job in the SGC?

* * *

When Jack arrived home, he took another beer and sat down on his sofa. He looked more closely into his file.

"I knew it!" he said.

"So there will be action. What? An eighteen-year old kid hacked into our computer? He really must be good, if we didn't track him down already. Well, I think this job isn't so bad after all."

* * *

_Monday morning, airport in Colorado Springs_

Sergeant Siler was standing beside the private plane that was about to take the three members of SG-1 to Miami. Samantha Carter was there first. Soon after her came Daniel Jackson whit three bags and in his hands carried some books.

"Hi, Daniel. I see you didn't spare whit the luggage." Said Sam.

"Well, if we will be teachers for three weeks, I want to be prepared. Where's Jack?" answered Daniel.

"He should be here by now." Said Sam.

"The plane takes off in 10 minutes. If he doesn't shows up till then, you too will go alone." Said sergeant. When he saw the looks of Sam and Daniel, he quickly added: "That's what the general said, not me."

While they were waiting for col. Jack O'Neill, Sam and Daniel were reading their files.

After Daniel finished reading his file, he said to Sam: "I'm supposed to teach a class of some teenagers archaeology, but I'm not supposed to tell them the truth. What kind of job is that? Well, they at least gave me a good name, Daniel Shanks. What's your new name?"

"Finally something I like. It's Mayor Samantha Tapping. I really don't understand why are we going there undercover. General said that we will represent the Air Force, but we can't reveal our real identity. I have a feeling that we don't know everything. I hope we'll get a nice class."

"What do you mean?" said Daniel.

Sam smiled and looked at Daniel straight in the eyes: "Imagine a class full of teenage boys and girls chatting and making noise, and you're the only person who must calm them down. Moreover, when you're trying to do that, they get even louder and they start to throw pieces of paper at you, and…"

Daniel looked like a scared puppy and he interrupted her quickly: "Ok, ok, I get the picture. I really hope we'll get a nice class."

Sam smiled at him and said: "I _was_ describing a nice class. Trust me Danny, you don't want to know how does a bad class looks like."

While they were talking, finally came Jack O'Neill.

He said: "Hello, campers. Did you miss me?"

Daniel said sarcastically: "So, you decided to come?"

Jack answered him: "What, you thought I'd leave you two alone? Oh, come on Danny, you know me. And besides I need some holidays."

Daniel asked him: "So, how did they rename you?"

"You're looking at Colonel Jack Anderson. Let's go, I can't wait to kick some teenage asses." Smiled Jack and ran to the plane.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other with concern when they heard Jack saying: "I'm just kidding. Come on you two, we're late."

Sam and Daniel laughed and ran after him. They entered into the small plane and waited for the take off. Through the window, they saw sergeant Siler saluting them. Then he left the airport. Soon after that, the plane took off. After four hours, they landed in Miami, Florida.

On the airport was a young Sergeant waiting for them. When he saw them, he waved to them and ran towards them.

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Tyner and I'm supposed to take you to your hotel. This way, please." Said Sergeant. Sam, Jack and Daniel followed the young Sergeant.

* * *

When they arrived to a beautiful luxurious hotel by the beach, the young Sergeant showed them to their rooms and left. Sam, Jack and Daniel were amazed of how beautiful the hotel was. Jack and Daniel shared their room and Sam had her own room. They all unpacked their stuff and relaxed in their rooms.

It was almost 4 p.m. and they decided to go to the beach untill diner. Sam was wearing a white dress and high-hill shoes. Jack decided to wear baggy beige pants and a white T-shirt with a palm tree on the back. And Daniel was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt. They all looked great, and they really looked as civilian teachers. The climate was pleasant; sun began to set and a wind blew lightly. They were sitting on a blanket on a golden sandy beach and listening to the sound of the ocean. In the distance, they saw a boy playing with his dog. Some surfers were riding the last waves before sunset, and a group of tourists were taking photos of the famous beach.

Sam was wearing a nice big hat, which was dancing in the wind. Jack was looking at the horizon and he looked as if he was hiding something. Sam noticed that, so she asked her CO: "Sir, what's wrong?"

"You better start calling me Jack, Sam. We're civilians now, remember." Said Jack, ignoring her question.

"Sorry, sir … I mean Jack. But you still didn't answer my question. Something worries you, I can tell that." Said Sam.

Daniel noticed something too. He was looking at Jack and after a few seconds, he said as if he'd solved the mystery. "You know something about our assignment, and you're not telling us. I'm right, right? … Jack? Tell us, please. We're partners for Christ sake. … Jack…"

"Ok, I'll tell you. But the General said I shouldn't tell anybody, not even you too, not yet. So I'll be breaking a direct order, just for you too." answered Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and explained to his fellow officers: "The President sent us here to find a person who broke into SGC's main computer. This person is just an eighteen-year old kid, a student from the private high school we're going to. Our intelligence officers know that this kid is in a class 3C, but they don't know who he is. That's our job, to find and stop this kid. If he tells the world about our program in the SGC, it will be bad, really bad. Especially if he had actual proof… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the General thought that it'll be better for you if you don't know, so you could concentrate on your teaching. We have to find him."

"What makes you think he's not a she?" said Daniel with a grin.

"Good point, Daniel. Anything's possible." said Sam. "I understand why you didn't tell us, sir." added Sam.

"Stop calling me sir, that's an order. We're civilians, for crying out loud." irately said Jack.

"Sorry, but if we're civilians, I don't have to obey your orders, sir." said Sam with a grin on her face.

Jack looked at her shocked and Daniel was laughing.

"Tomorrow is a big day. I hope nothing will go wrong. You know, we have a tradition that on our every mission something goes wrong." said Daniel.

"Have faith Daniel. What can go wrong? They're just a bunch of students, not aliens." answered Jack.

They watched the sun setting into the ocean and then slowly headed back to their hotel for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Mystery

When they arrived back to the hotel, Jack wanted to talk to Daniel. Sam went to her room and left the men alone. Jack and Daniel were standing on the balcony. It was dark and stars were shining brightly in the sky. The wind blew lightly. In the distance you could hear the sound of waves.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Jack.

Daniel was looking at the stars, and he smiled and said "Just another mission, Jack. It won't be out there, but a planet is a planet, right?"

"You have changed in these past years, you know. You're not this quiet confused archaeologist anymore. Now I see a soldier in your eyes. A brave and determined man, who would do anything to protect this planet," said Jack emotionally. Jack was rarely so emotional, and that surprised Daniel.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming… thank you Jack, for believing in me. I really don't know what I would do without you these past years. Don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll find this _mole _and go home… Come on, Sam's waiting for us," said Daniel.

"Oh, right, the dinner. We can't be late for that," smiled Jack and they returned inside.

They were walking towards the elevator and Daniel was thinking about everything that has happened till then. Some things just didn't match up. When they waited for the elevator to arrive, Daniel asked Jack: "Jack, why didn't the general tell us the truth? According to you, he said that Sam and I shouldn't know, but that's something general would never do. I know he wouldn't hide it from us. And why is it so important to find this kid anyway? We have been in situations like this before and we have never gone undercover just because of it. Besides, no one would believe him anyway."

"Well, the general told it to me because I'm the commanding officer on this mission. Why do you always think that you need to know everything? You're part of the team, not the team itself," said Jack avoiding the question.

The elevator arrived and Jack went in. Daniel followed him, although he didn't want to. Daniel said in a shock and disbelief: "Jack, it's me who you're talking to. Why are you lying to me? And yes, I am part of the team, that's why I deserve to know the truth, don't you think? How can I do my job well, if you're hiding the information from me?"

They were in the elevator and Daniel was looking at Jack, waiting for the answer. Jack was quiet for a while but then he said: "Daniel look, I'm sorry. You're right; you deserve to know the truth. Listen, Sam's waiting for us. We're going to talk about this after the dinner, ok?"

"Do I have a choice?!" said Daniel. Then they joined Sam at the dinner.

"Hey you two, where have you been?" asked Sam. Jack and Daniel were quiet, because they didn't want to argue in front of Sam. She knew them too well though so she knew something was wrong.

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Nothing's going on. We were just talking, you know us." Jack replied innocently.

"Yes I know you, and I know you're hiding something. Daniel, tell me." Sam demanded impatiently. Daniel was in a bad mood and he looked at Jack and said: "Don't look at me. I know as much as you do, no more, no less."

Sam was confused and she didn't know what to think. "Sir?!" She exclaimed anxiously. Jack looked confused but calmly said: "After dinner Carter, … I mean Tapping… I … oh, just give me a moment major."

Sam and Daniel were looking at Jack in disbelief, because they have never seen Jack so confused. Something was definitely going on, something big. Jack left them alone.

"So, what do you think it is?" Sam asked Daniel.

"I have no idea," answered Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Battles

The walk from the restaurant was very silent. But that was just the outer appearance. Each one of the three members of SG-1 was fighting an internal battle with the never ending questions, doubts and fears. '_What is really going on? Why all the secrets?' _These were just some of the thoughts that both Sam and Daniel fought with. But colonel had a totally different array of doubts going on through his mind. _'Is it safe to tell them everything? How would they handle it? Should I tell them the truth but leave that one tiny little detail out? This is not gonna end well,' is _to just name a few of his thoughts.

Once they were in Sam's room, the atmosphere changed. All the battles they fought on the inside suddenly came to life.

"Ok, that's it. You're gonna tell us everything, and you're gonna tell us right now," impatiently said Daniel to Jack.

Jack still fighting with his doubts just stood there not knowing where to start. He took a breath, opened his mouth… but no sound came through. Sam and Daniel weren't the only ones surprised by this, Jack was clearly confused and he couldn't believe this has happened to him. They were just starring at each other, and for a moment there was a complete silence in the room. It was like silence before the storm. But then suddenly out of nowhere Jack said: "This teaching thing isn't exactly a teaching thing." His teammates were looking at him even more confused then before, so he continued: "We're not going there to teach. I mean not really, we're just… ah… well… Look, here's the thing, we're going there as teachers, but we're not gonna teach. Am I making any sense here?"

"Can you please translate these deep thoughts of yours into English, so we'll actually be able to understand," cynically said Daniel.

"Sir, I get that this must be big and even dangerous, but don't you trust us? You do know you can tell us everything, right? No matter what it is, we'll get through it together, as a team. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it, sir. We were in some pretty nasty situations before, and we got out just fine. How much worst can this be? I mean it's just some kid," said Samantha.

"It's not just _some_ kid major, he's constantly breaking into our main computer, he's constantly gaining evidence of our existence, and he's a major pain in the ass, because we have absolutely no idea who he is," said Jack touchily and continued: "Somehow he knows all about us, and no one can identify him. The president himself sent his best men to find him, but they failed. And now the president is sending us. But I have no idea where or how to even start, because no one on this planet knows anything about him. If I didn't know better, I'd say he or she or it doesn't exist,… oh and did I mention that we're not the only ones trying to find that kid? There's another organization that's after him – the N.I.D."

"Why would the president then send us to find him? Isn't that N.I.D.'s main job anyway?" confusedly said Daniel.

"The president didn't send us here to find this kid. He sent us here as a distraction, so the N.I.D. would do their job," answered Jack and continued: "They're here to take care of this kid. And by take care we all know what I meant."

"Wait they're gonna kill him? He's just a kid! And SGC's okay with that?" angrily said Sam.

Daniel interrupted Jack's thoughts: "They can't do that. We can't do that. I am not gonna be a part of this Jack. This is sick, _mole_ or no _mole_."

"Of course we're not okay with that. That kid hasn't released any of the data he stole from us. No one but the SGC and the N.I.D. knows anything about it. This kid is storing all our data in one computer, and as far as we know, he hasn't spoke to anyone about it yet, so he's not really a serious threat, not yet anyway. We have no idea how he's breaking through our firewall and what worries me more is _why_ he's doing it. That's why we're here. …To pose as teachers, so that Kinsey won't suspect anything, and as our prime agenda, we're here to find that kid and make sure we talk to him about this mess before he gets killed by the bad guys. For some reason Kinsey wants this kid dead and we need to find out why. Maybe things around this kid aren't as they seem. Maybe he's not the bad guy here. That's why we're going to that school, we'll present ourselves as teachers, and we'll start asking questions. But as far as the N.I.D. guys are concerned, we're just presenters of our wonderful and not at all secret work at the USAF," explained Jack ending with a false grin.

"Why didn't you tell us Jack? Did you think this would be too much for us to handle?" asked Daniel.

"I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want to confuse you with all this. I mean you're gonna be teachers tomorrow and that alone can be confusing. …I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know how," calmly said Jack.

"Well now that we know the whole truth I fell much better about tomorrow. At least I know now what am I supposed to look for. I knew from the start this whole teaching thing was a bit off," said Sam.

"Just a bit?" sarcastically added Daniel. "If that's all we need to know, I think I'm gonna get to bed. This whole day was just crazy and I'm exhausted," Daniel wished them good night and left for his room.

Sam and Jack were left alone in her room. She opened the window and her white dress was dancing softly around her legs in a wind. There was silence once more. Jack joined her where she was standing, and softly said while he watched the dance of her dress: "What a day, huh? You're not mad at me for not telling you sooner, are you?"

"I'm not mad. I just thought you trusted us more. We're more than just a team, we're friends," she paused for a moment, and Jack was looking at her and she was looking at him, and second passed by. Then Jack said softly: "I should go. Good night Sam." "Good night Jack," replied Sam as Jack was leaving.

On the way to his room Jack was thinking about his friends, about what he told them, and more importantly what he didn't tell them. He felt relieve but he also felt like he was betraying his teammates for not telling them the whole truth. But the truth was so wicked and unbelievable that he just couldn't let his friends worry about this right now. It's enough he had to fight that inner battle himself. The battle between his old beliefs and the now illuminating truth he has so much trouble accepting. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he's losing the battle. It was just so unbelievable, and jet so true.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whisper

Chapter 4 - The Whisper

Jack carefully closed the door of his room, because he didn't want to wake Daniel up. He just wasn't prepared for another round of questions from his young and very curious roommate. It was well over midnight and Jack just couldn't get himself to bed, he was way to tense to sleep. He knew that Sam and Daniel are gonna soon figure things out, and then they are gonna probably want answers from him. It's not that he didn't wanna tell them, he simply needed more proof before he turned their world upside down. He didn't even know if they are gonna believe him. After all he didn't wanna believe it either. He believed once, but after what's happened with his son, he just lost it. He was angry and he didn't wanna believe it anymore, until now.

Jack was sitting on his bed, when he thought he heard a whispering sound. He listened... Nothing. He could hear the rhythm of his heart but no whispers. There was almost complete silence in the room. He thought maybe he was hallucinating or something like that. When he was about to finally let go of the alertness and fear of the unknown territory he recently entered, he heard it again. This time loud and clear: _"Trust me."_ Jack stood up. He looked around if someone was there. He couldn't see anyone. Nothing. The whisper was like a breeze in a tornado, subtle and calm, and jet powerful and terrifying. It came out of nowhere, but it left a mess in Jack's psyche. He didn't know how to explain it. He was sure he has heard someone whispering to him to trust him. But who should he trust? Himself? The kid they were after? Higher power? It just didn't make any sense. He concluded that the whole thing was crazy and he stopped thinking about it. But just out of curiosity he whispered the question into the thin air: "Who are you?" There was no answer, and Jack was kind of expecting that. _'What was I thinking? Talking to myself... Nice, I really am loosing it,' _he said to himself while he was looking himself in a mirror on the wall. Relieved it was just his mind playing tricks on him, and not some invisible scary monster, he turned around and headed back to bed. But he was suddenly stoned whit fear when he saw a book on his bed. A book, where there was no book before. It just appeared on his bed. He didn't put it there, Daniel was sleeping, no one could possibly put it there... well, no one but perhaps the source of the mysterious whisper. Jack couldn't move, he couldn't speak... he was just starring at the book as if it was pointing a gun at him. His heart was beating faster, he was numb and it was like his whole life flashed before his eyes. It was more than just the fact that there was a book appearing out of nowhere, it was something about this book that made him feel so weak, so powerless,... so afraid. It wasn't the fear of the unseen and unknown, which has started with an innocent whisper of unknown source. It was rather the fear of knowing where it came from. If he was right, then everything was about to change. He gathered all the courage he had left, and approached the bed. He took the book in his shaky hands in order to open it, but he couldn't. While he was holding the book, his past reemerged and he barely stopped himself from crying. Seeing the things he had lost, and the things that were taken from him, the person he is, and the person he used to be...It all came out like a movie he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about the whisper, _'Trust me.' _Who is he to trust anyway? He trusted once, and it backfired at him. Will he be able to trust again? And more importantly, should he trust again? Jack was falling to pieces, and it all seemed like a nightmare from which he wasn't able to wake up.

"Jack...Jack, wake up."

"What...?" Jack mumbled from his half sleep. "We're gonna be late. Get up, sleepyhead," Daniel tried to wake Jack up.

Jack jumped out of the bed like he was on fire. He started to look like crazy for the book from last night, but it wasn't there... He smiled and felt at peace again, for realizing it didn't really happen.

"I had the strangest dream," said Jack to Daniel.

"You know some cultures believe that dreams are windows to our souls. So, are you gonna tell me about the dream?" said Daniel interestedly. "Oh, before I forget...here, I found it on your bed this morning," said Daniel handing a book to Jack. Jack turned pail and he was afraid to take the book, because he realized, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Daniel was confused, so he just put the book on the table. "Are you okay?" concernedly asked Daniel. Since there was no response from Jack, he continued: "I didn't know you were a Bible - person." Jack finally came around and said: "I'm not." Daniel was confused again, but he decided it wasn't the right time or place for such deep conversations. Besides they were already late, so the Bible could wait. But he wanted to talk about this with Jack because there was definitely something off with the whole situation. Jack clearly wasn't himself and the Bible was on his bed, so it wasn't a very common situation, especially because Jack and religion just didn't mix. At least that's what he thought. In order to lighten up the situation, he asked Jack: "So, what was the dream about?"

Jack stopped and looked at the Bible and said: "It was nothing. Just some trust issues," Jack said with a false grin, hoping Daniel would just forget about this whole thing. Jack wanted to say something about last night to his teammates, but it was all connected, and he would be forced to tell them about other things too. The things he should, but didn't tell them last night in Carter's room. The very important details about this case... and his encounter from alleged dream. He knew that the General was talking about this book, when he told him about this case. Now he experienced it on his own skin, but he still had a hard time believing. How could he then expect his teammates to believe him? It was better to keep it to himself, at least for now.

"You are very strange today, you know?" said Daniel to oddly quiet Jack, when they were leaving the room.

"I'm always like that on my first day of school," responded Jack. They both laughed while Sam joined them, and together they headed to a planet called school with very strange inhabitants called students. And so it began. Once they entered that school, they reached the point of no return... and their real journey began.


End file.
